


Once Upon a Time AU (Head Canon)

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All of the newsies - Freeform, F/M, Headcanon, Once Upon A Time AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just me trying to indulge myself. Because I’m bored. Let me know if this idea is as weird as I think it is.





	Once Upon a Time AU (Head Canon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. So... this is just absolutely one of the weirdest ideas I’ve ever had and I may not ever actually write this fic, but it’s fun just to play around with the idea, I guess. Basically it’s who would be who if the newsies were all characters in Once Upon a Time.

Jack Kelly, or Prince Charming: Was raises a stable boy by his mother. He has no idea that he had a twin brother until one day he’s forced to become him, taken away from a simple life in the green fields and made a prince, son of a man he hated and betrothed to a woman he’d never met before. Whilst in his journey to becoming king, he meets an outlaw who steals his future wife’s engagement ring and hits him over the head with a rock, giving him a permanent scar on his chin and starting him in the chase of his life. A chase of meeting the woman he would soon realize was the love of his life. 

Katherine Plumber, or Snow White: A Princess by blood. The kingdom was supposed to be hers. But, after spilling a secret she hadn’t meant to tell, her step father becomes everything she’d feared of the world, pushing her into becoming a criminal in her own land, living amongst the woods and not knowing what was to come next. Her step father’s guards were always looking for her. They wanted her dead. So she needed a way out. Lucky for her, a known prince happened to be passing through in his carriage with a sparkling engagement ring just begging to be stolen. 

Tyler “Racetrack” Higgins, or the Savior: An orphan. His parents gave him up when he was an infant. They hadn’t even bothered to take him to a hospital. He’d been found on the side of the road with nothing more than a blanket to keep him warm, a small “Tyler” sown into it, giving him his name he’d try to avoid for he rest of his life. He had a family till he was two, and then they had their own kid and send him back. He’s a tough guy. And, on his twenty eighth birthday, the now bail bondsman celebrates with a single cupcake, not understanding why he was still alone on a night like this, when a knock came at the door. His son. His son he hadn’t had any clue he’d had. 

Charles “Crutchie” Morris Pulitzer, or the only one who knows what the heck he’s doing: A ten year old with a big heart and too much curiousity for his own good. He’s adopted by a man he whole heartedly believes to be evil. One day, he’s had enough of not knowing who his real family is and, after being given a book by his favorite teacher, Miss Plumber, he realizes what’s so odd about his town. Everyone is a storybook character, trapped by an evil curse. And the only one who can break it? His biological father. 

Joseph Pulitzer, or the Evil King: A wicked man who lost a love and was forced to marry a queen. He has a step daughter who got the love of his life killed and beyond everything else, his one true wish in the world is to see her suffer. So he curses the land, bringing them into a world without magic. Eventually, he adopts a boy, after beginning to feel empty and meaningless. That boy becomes the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. Only, he came with quite a price. 

William Snyder or Rumplestiltskin: a mad, absolutely power hungry man who’d once been a coward. He lost his daughter long ago, after his heart became so dark and powerful the light was too far out of reach. He’s willing to risk everything to get back to his daughter. Even if that means destroying everyone around him in the process. And when he takes a beautiful princess to be his maid, he’d never expected to begin to catch feelings for her. And she would prove to make things difficult. 

Hannah Price or Belle: a princess from a far away land, taken by a beast and made to be a servant in exchange for her kingdom and her family’s safety. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to fall for her capture; an ugly, heartless man who still had a bit of light in him. 

Sean Conlon, or Captain Hook: A Pirate too charming for his own good. He’d been after revenge, seeking to kill the man who’d murdered his love, only to find there was someone else out in the word waiting for him. He was a dark man who hadn’t seen goodness in too long. But he was willing to give heroics a shot as long as he could keep seeing a certain savior that he was falling too hard for. 

Nicollette “Blu” Cassidy: a run away from a land of magic into a world she had no clue about. Her father had had too much. She just wanted to get away from the magic. Eventually, she meets someone she understands. A runaway. A thief. Just like her. She’d never expected to let him take the fall for her crimes. She’d never expected to be pregnant with his child. She’d never expected life to end up as it did. She’d never expected to see her father again. Life has a crazy way of surprising people. 

Albert, or Red: A wolf. At least, he was. It had only been kept from him most of his life. The red hood, it had been to protect him. But when had he ever listened to Granny? In the new world, he was a badboy with only one rule: break all the rules. 

Spencer “Specs” Hopper or Jiminy Cricket: A boy who’d been controlled by his parents his whole life and then accidentally take a little boy’s parents away from him. In a desperate attempt to run away, he wishes on a star, unknowingly summoning a fairy who gives him one true wish. And he becomes a voice of good against all odds, even when the magic isn’t around to help him. 

Robyn Hood: She steals from the rich to give to the poor and she won’t shut up about it. Her lion tattoo truly makes her one of a kind and her kind heart is too big for her chest. She would do anything for the people she loves and she is nothing if she isn’t a woman of honor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for now. If you have more ideas on who should be who, feel free to leave a comment! Again, I’m just bored. Also, I think it would be badass to see Robin Hood as a woman. Anyone else?


End file.
